Bloodrocuted, Yakushi Style
by Xarkun's Shadow
Summary: Kabuto is trapped and has nowhere to run. So he resorts to his last option. I do not own 'Bloodrocuted' by Dethklok or Naruto. A Kabuto songfic. A very evil songfic. Please review! Rated for lots of blood/


**Bloodrocuted, Yakushi Style!**

This came to me while I was on YouTube. I just can't seem to find a way not to write songfics…

/

Yakushi Kabuto was running from the ANBU again. He knew that he was considered too dangerous to be left alive, especially now that he was half-way infused with Orochimaru's old body. He could feel his own mind changing, no, _evolving_ into something more powerful and more malicious than either the two had been before. He had plans brewing in his mind, and he didn't want them to go to waste just because some newbie ANBU killed him.

Of course, sometimes you didn't always get newbie's to try to kill you either.

**You've been targeted in the night  
by violent mercenaries.  
Your identity's been confused  
with one that looks like you  
You're a simple man living life.  
You are an electrician.  
But there's a bounty on your head  
A billion unmarked travelers checks.**

Last he had heard, his bounty was worth almost a billion ryu. Maybe it was because of the fact that most bounty runners would see it as killing both him and Orochimaru. However, Kabuto was more than ready for anything…

That was, until he saw the nin dogs, and the silver-haired man that summoned them…

**RUN**

Find your way deep into the woods.  
The dogs can smell your path.  
Try to find a way out of this.  
There seems to be no chance.  
Bounty hunters closer to you.  
Start to remember back.  
When you studied biology  
back in your high school class.

Kabuto had almost got away from them with no incident when one of the dogs howled. It was obvious that it had picked up his scent. Now he was running, to the very borders of the village of which he was hiding in. Unfortunately, there was someone waiting for him.

"Hello, Kabuto. What are you doing out here by yourself?" It was the arrogant Sharingan-Kakashi, who had foiled already one other of Kabuto's plans.

"I was just enjoying the peacefulness of the village, Hatake-san. It is a very pleasant town to live in, you know… it almost reminds me of Konoha." He needed to keep talking trying to find a way out of the situation. Wait! There it was, just between the little pug and the Gaara-ish looking dog.

"You know, Kabuto that I have to kill you, right?" Kakashi had that damn eye-smile. It was annoying as hell. Kabuto merely smirked.

"I believe that will be harder than the mission report stated." At this, he started channeling chakra to his legs. "Also, Hatake-san," he added, "I am never truly alone, not with this voice inside my head." He said this as he pointed to his now yellow slit eye.

Then he started running like hell, almost back into town. He would have escaped, if it wasn't for the greenhorn newbie ANBU that was waiting for him. Kabuto sliced his throat out with a kunai, but only after the ANBU did something that probably would have meant Kabuto's death.

He had placed a chakra-inhibiting seal on his arm with super-sticky chakra reactant paper. These were made by Namikaze Naruto himself, designed to seal themselves onto a person until they were almost out of chakra, then they unstuck and disintegrated. It was a totally useful tool to the Hunter squad.

Now Kabuto was screwed. He knew that all he had were a few soldier pills, but he couldn't take those until the seal was gone. He had no more kunai, ditching his last one with the blood on it to throw Kakashi off his path for a while. He had a few blood pills, but he wasn't bleeding… Suddenly he saw inspiration.

**Wait now, what did they say  
about the human body and proportions of things?  
Blood is an energy conductor.  
I am full of that all I need is an outlet.**

The generator. He could use his blood pills to fry his enemies alive. It was a trap that would rival Orochimaru's in horror. He loved it.

**They're getting closer  
but now you have a plan.  
Lead them to the generator  
where there's solid land.  
The concrete floor will do just fine  
and electric outlets.  
Open up your veins and splash the blood  
and hit the power lines.**

The concrete floor was great for keeping nin, who typically wore sandals, grounded. Grinning, Kabuto took out three blood pills, sticking them between his molars, one hand gripping the cord behind him. He could feel the hum of electricity running up and down the wire.

He heard the TAP-TAP-TAP of someone hitting the concrete outside the alley.

Then Kakashi came in, followed by two other ANBU, all of whom had the standard ANBU nodaichi's out and ready to use. Kabuto laughed inside his head. They had just made it easier to kill them.

He bit down hard and opened his mouth as wide as he could to release the blood coming out in a torrent. It soon covered all three ninja, all of whom were trying to figure out what he was going to do.

Kabuto laughed that evil, horrible Orochimaru laugh as he pulled that wire out and stuck it into the red liquid…

**Bloodrocuted  
Bloodrocuted**

You'll be bloodrocuted  
You'll be bloodrocuted

You'll be bloodrocuted right now

Enemies stand dead in your blood.  
The smell of cooking skin.  
All of them with their hair on end  
Their eyes exploded in.  
You stand with your arms bleeding still  
You cannot stop the flow.  
Though you are the victor tonight  
your time has come to go.

Kabuto looked at the flash-fried bodies. Their hair was on fire, along with Kakashi's mask, and it all smelled horrible. Kabuto laughed again, and left, needing to be gone as soon as possible before someone came to investigate.

However, he still took Kakashi's Sharingan, mostly as a tribute to the first time he had ever bloodrocuted someone…

**go go go go go go  
Your time has come to go  
go go go go go go  
Your time has come to go**

Wait now, what did they say  
about the human body and proportions of things?  
Blood is an energy conductor.  
I am full of that all I need is an outlet.

As he left, Kabuto felt the odd need to thank his adopted father for teaching him so much about anatomy. If it wasn't for his lessons on the bioelectricity needed in the blood pills, he never would have had that brilliant idea…

**Bloodrocuted**

/

AN: Please leave a review. This is my first really evil fic and I thought you guys you read the Gaara story would enjoy this. If you don't leave reviews, then I don't have inspiration to write. If this sounds like I'm trying to hostage my stories for reviews, then know that I work my best when it looks like I have a good reception.

If you guys have any requests for a song, please tell me!! I need to know what you want!

Vote in my pole on my author page!


End file.
